


I Can't

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Not sure what this turned into, Penis In Vagina Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Smut in 2nd chapter, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Howard Stark knew a lot of different people, went to a lot of different events and helped change the world but his own life was marred with bad decisions and a love for those he shouldn't, the reader knows this only too well.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm practicing my writing again, so here's some of said practice material, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Smut will be posted next chapter.
> 
> Suffice it to say I do NOT own any of the characters or franchise, I am making NO money off this and I do NOT intend to.

It was well known that Howard Stark had mistresses, it was expected from someone so rich, what wasn't known was that his mistress was you.

"It's a cliche Howard, we're a cliche!." You put the files back in the folder, his eyes bored into yours, "I can't help how I feel and besides we're not hurting anyone."

You'd tried to end it again and he was putting up a fight...again, you sighed, "But we are! What about your wife, your family, I can't do this anymore, it's wrong."

"Why now?! Now when I've fallen for you." His voice trailed off, you willed yourself to stay strong, _do not cry, do not cry,_

"Because you lied to me, when are you going to show me the divorce papers Howard?" It hurt but you needed to get it over with.

He smacked a hand down on the desk and you jumped back slightly, he always had a temper but it took you by surprise when those dark eyes practically scorched you.

"You know I can't leave her, I have a reputation to uphold dammit." He turned his back to you, you could hear his heavy breathing. 

You were quiet when you spoke next, "I didn't sign up for this, you didn't tell me you had a family." You were shaking by now, the guilt had gotten to you when you had found out and it'd been gnawing away at you ever since.

"I can't leave her but I can't be without you, you're the one for me, I know it." Your heart hitched, you had never heard him be so emotional.

"Why, it's just because you can't have me though isn't it?!" Realization hit you like a ton of bricks, you felt winded as you crossed your arms over yourself protectively.

His jaw was tense as he glared at you, "You think that's what this is?! That I think you're just another floozy throwing herself at the rich guy huh?" 

You swallowed past the lump in your throat and stared down at the folder in your hands, "Howard it's for the best, I can't do this anymore, we can't do this anymore." Your voice trailed off, the regret already weighing you down, you wanted it to end but you didn't.

"That's not what I asked! Answer the question." His hands were splayed on the desk in front of you, his shoulders rounded and his mouth a thin line, he looked exhausted and yet he still stood, you admired him but were angry at him simultaneously.

You just sighed and chanced a glance up, you didn't expect to feel such heat in those eyes, but there it was that same intensity that had first attracted you, still burning bright like the sun, "No - I don't know, I hope I'm not just a fling to you but regardless it's still wrong Howard." It took so much to tell him but you had to make it clear, you cared but you couldn't deal with the pain.

"What do you mean you don't know!? Yes I was a ladies man back in the day before my wife, but since I met her there had been no one else...but you." He ran a hand through short hair and stared back at you, his face flushed with you weren't sure what. 

"Well how can I be sure that you really do love me huh? Besides it's a moot point because we can't do this anymore, I - I can't watch your wife come to work with those lunches she makes for you, can't watch you peck her head telling you'll be late coming home, I can't hate a good woman just because I want to be her, I can't do that anymore."

You broke down, the fears, the sadness, the insecurities, the need for his love that you'd been hiding from everyone and from him finally breaking your heart as they made themselves known to the one person who you didn't want to know them.

"I love you so much Howard, it hurts, it really does." You heard a shuddering breath in front of you, your hands were now covering your watery eyes and you didn't dare look for his reaction.

"Oh sweetie, my darling, I love you too, you don't know how long I've waited for you to admit it." You felt warm arms encase you, minty breath tickling at your ear as you leaned into his embrace.

"I can't deny it any longer Howard, I just can't but I don't want to hurt anymore." You gulped and tried to calm your shaky breath as you automatically wrapped your arms around his lean waist.

"Listen, sweetie, look at me." He put a finger under your chin and tipped it up to look at him, "Oh honey, I don't want you to hurt either but I'm hurting too, do you think I expected to fall for you but I did and we can't change that now."

His voice was a whisper, it sounded like it could crack at any moment, "You gotta' believe me I didn't mean for this to happen but I don't regret it and I'll never be sorry for how I feel, I'll never be sorry for loving you." 

Howard leaned back, disappointment struck you at the loss but you blinked when you felt his warm hand on your own, he pulled it towards his chest, "Feel this, feel how fast it's beating for you, you may not be in my home, but you are in my heart...every day." 

You hadn't said anything in minutes and Howard's brow furrowed in concern as you tried to stifle your tears, his eyes were misting with tears too as you felt the pounding beat of his heart yours seemed to speed up to match, "Oh Howard what're we going to do?" 

"I don't know darlin' all I know is that we'll figure it out together." 


	2. Chapter 2

You gazed up into his deep dark eyes and gasped at the desire you saw within them which in turn caused a great heat to coalesce within you.

You bit your lip and he squeezed you tighter, "It feels so _right_ doesn't it?!' Nodding as you rested your head against his chest you couldn't help but agree, he was the only love you'd ever had after all.

The two of you stayed there for awhile as Howard's hands ran up and down your back in soothing circles and you let out tiny muffled whimpers.

"Why can't we stay away from each other Howard?" You hiccoughed and you felt the chuckle reverberate from his chest, "That's a silly question darlin' with an obvious answer and I think we both know it." 

He seemed lighter hearted since you'd admitted your feelings to him but you still felt that heavy burden.

"You really...you really love me?" You swallowed past the lump in your throat, "You know I do darlin' so damn much." 

You got up to your tiptoes and grabbed his surprisingly broad shoulders and leaned in so close you could feel his breath fanning over your face.

Mustering your courage you gently placed a tentative kiss on his soft lips, he groaned and when you were about to pull back reached out and held the back of your head to him.

He deepened the kiss, your lips tingled as you tasted his lips, your pulse raced as his tongue slid across your lower lip and you opened your mouth for him.

Gasping as pressed his tongue to yours, you flung your arms around his neck and let out a pained noise when he'd walked you with him to the desk and the back of your hips hit the edge. 

"Sorry honey." There was a glint of mischief in his eyes but still a concerned furrow in his brow, "I'll live." You smiled at each other as he rubbed your tender hips.

"Hmm maybe I should kiss you better huh?" You nodded your head as desire pooled in your loins at his salacious words.

Suddenly on his knees, you watched as you blushed even deeper as he slowly slide his hand up your stocking clad legs leaving tingles in their wake.

You gasped as he hiked up your pencil skirt up to your waist, "So damn gorgeous." You locked eyes and when he pressed a line of kisses from one hip to the other just above your silk panties you moaned.

Gripping the edge of the desk with legs wantonly open with desire you couldn't help but tremble feeling his lips slowly make their way south until they pressed themselves to your mons, you clenched your trembling legs around his head as you moaned.

"Oh Howard, yes ahhh, don't stop." Howard's eyes stayed on yours as his lapped at your entrance right after he'd ripped your panties to the side, his hands glided over your thighs and you thrust your hands into his thick soft hair as he continued licking and thrusting his tongue into your hole sending jolt of red hot passion through you, it tingled in the best way.

"So wet and it's all for me isn't it baby?" He ghosted a finger over your clit and you couldn't do anything but gasp and lean back spreading yourself further for him, he was sin incarnate in that moment but you loved it, loved him.

"Isn't it mine?" He gritted out, "Yes, yes just yours Howard, just for you." You tried to urge him back to your needy hole but he had other ideas.

"Lie back Darlin', take your panties off, spread your legs more oh and hold your thighs to you." You did as he said and you felt the cool office air caress your exposed pussy.

"Yeah that's it, oh yeah, fuck, love seeing that pussy open for me." You leant in your elbows to watch him as he slowly pulled your labia apart to get a good look at you.

"That hole belongs to me and only me, isn't that right baby? Looks so pink inside, so hot." His words filled you with pride, embarrassment and lust.

You'd never been so lewd before, never let a man look so intimately at the most private part of you, "It - it's yours forever."

"Oh darlin'." He leaned down and kissed you again as he traced your pussy whilst you quivered, he leaned back from the kiss his hot breath now on your neck, "And my cock is yours forever, you want it?" 

"Yes, please so bad." You were almost incoherent when he started circling your clit with deft fingers whilst his other ripped at your blouse popping off buttons as he proceeded to squeeze your breast eliciting a whimper from you when he flicked your nipple through the silk.

You felt sweat prick at your brow as you shook, the shooting heat in you pussy as he toyed with you almost unbearable as you bucked up uncontrollable, "Please Howard, no more games, just give it to me."

"Whatever you want sweetheart." You were flat on the desk, the weight in your elbows had forced you to give up trying to chance a glance at him but you heard the telltale sound of a belt buckle and zipper being pulled down and then you felt the heavy weight of a cock laying on your mons, then you heard the slap of it against your aching pussy.

He pushed it between your lips and he held himself at the base and held your hip, you let out a shaky breath pulling him down against you.

Howard cursed as it breached your hole, "So tight baby." He grunted against your ear as he latched onto your earlobe stoking the heat within you, his tip carved a path into you inch by inch, "Mine, mine, mine." 

His guttural words made your pussy clench and when it did you were both breathless, biceps flexed beneath your hands, lust blown eyes searched for yours, breaths intermingled as you kissed his neck, the salt of his skin turning you on even more.

The sound of fucking echoed around the room, the slap of his balls against your ass and finger on your clit made you squeal, his thick cock at first gently rocking into you quickly became rampant deep thrusts in you.

You grabbed his ass cheeks urging him on, the pressure inside you building, "So damn sexy, so wet for me darlin' ughh so fuckin' good." 

He was frantically pounding into you the sting in your pussy only making it more pleasurable as you clenched again, "Yes, yes, yes, keep going Howard, don't stop please."

You were both in a haze of lust as the big tip of his cock hit that spot inside you that made you close your eyes as they rolled back, your back arch and suddenly that heat within you burst into fireworks and you climaxed with Howard's name on your lips.

You wrapped your arms around his neck catching his lips as he rubbed your breasts, squeezing them together almost painfully as you thrust up to meet his hips and tightened yourself around him.

His eyes locked onto yours as he thrust so deep it pushed you up the desk, his hips stuttered, he growled out, "Oh fuck that's it baby, so good, clench me, yeah like that... oh shit I think I'm cummi -'

You felt his cock spasm and release itself inside of you and you locked eyes with Howard's, "We'll be together always?"

"Forever and a day darlin', forever and a day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a longer chapter than expected, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments GREATLY appreciated hehe but thanks for your time :D.


End file.
